


Ramblings

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline confronts Matt about his relationship with Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramblings

"Oh my god," Caroline said slowly, as she looked back and forth between Matt, who was wearing a small smile, and Rebekah, who had just walked away, her expression somewhere between smug and just plain happy. Caroline was stunned as realization dawned on her.

"Caroline?" Matt questioned, after her long period of silence because incredibly uncharacteristic. "You okay?"

"You- you…" she couldn't seem to find the words to complete her thought. "Oh my god, you  _like_  her."

"What?"

"Don't you dare give me that crap, Matt Donovan. This isn't just you acting like you like her to keep her distracted, you  _actually like her._ "

Matt opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't deny the accusation.

"Oh my god," Caroline said again.

"Would you stop saying that?"

"I can't believe you actually like that crazy Original bitch!"

Caroline knew she had taken it too far when she saw the look on Matt's face. Hurt.

He turned and started to walk away from her. She chased after him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Matt," she pleaded. "I-"

"Its fine," he said, shrugging her off, though she could clearly tell that it was not fine. "Whatever."

"No, Matt, I'm sorry! I'm just surprised, that's all. I mean, she's all…" Caroline trailed off as Matt raised his eyebrow, wondering just how deep a hole she was going to dig herself. She took a deep breath and changed her direction. "If you like her, I guess that's great," she smiled, though still she was unsure. "I mean, I'll worry, because she's an Original and a little bit crazy…"

"Caroline-" Matt tried to interrupt, but was completely unsuccessful. He wasn't even sure she heard him.

"I mean, we're all a little crazy, especially me. And, I guess if you were going to date any of the Originals, she's the most human, and the least likely to kill us all in our sleep, which is a plus, and frankly, more than we can say for Elena's choice of romantic interests and I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Matt was smiling. Caroline tried to smile back at him, but it was mostly sheepish.

"I just," she started. "I'm happy for you, but I worry. Because you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know," he said. "Thanks."

Caroline smiled and hugged him.

Then, because she was uniquely capable of ruining the best of moments, "You do know that if it turns out she didn't sire our bloodline, she'll die, right?"


End file.
